In order to remain successful, any industry that produces consumer goods must constantly monitor safety. If the actual or perceived safety of an assembly plant is lower than worker expectations, then workers will find alternative, safer industries to work in. Therefore, it is in the best interest of producers of consumer goods to constantly strive to improve the safety of their assembly plants.
In order to keep an assembly plant functioning, large amounts of various parts must be delivered on a frequent basis. The method of choice for delivery of these various parts is by semi-truck. When the semi-truck arrives with these parts it backs up to a loading dock to allow a forklift to unload its cargo. Unfortunately, if the truck pulls away from the dock before the unloading process is complete, then the forklift may fall on the ground.
In the past, a light was provided to notify the semi-truck driver of the status of his load. When the light is red, the unloading process is occurring, and the driver should not pull away. When the light is green, the unloading process is complete, and it is safe for the driver to pull forward. Unfortunately, the light is not always easy to see from the cab of the semi-truck. This results in the driver occasionally pulling away before the unloading process is complete.
The disadvantages associated with conventional loading dock techniques have made it apparent that a new technique for improving loading dock safety is needed. The new technique should prevent semi-drivers from pulling away from the loading dock before the unloading process is complete.